


How nice he is - Mr.3/Galdino x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	How nice he is - Mr.3/Galdino x Reader

“Why hello there,” you greeted with a cheerful, innocent smile. The man you greeted was the man you had chased out of another town before, Galdino, also known as Mr. 3 from the fallen Baroque Works. He panicked and went on the defensive, “i-it’s you again! Don’t arrest me!” He panicked. You tilt your head confused, “arrest you? No, no, I’m on vacation, it’s nice to see you again,” you chime, offering your hand peacefully with a serene smile. He hesitates for a moment before carefully grabbing your hand. You give a light giggle, “you’re under arrest.” His eyes practically bulged out of his head after you said that, “just kidding~” Tensed and practically screamed in your face, “THAT’S NOT FUNNY!!” You burst into a fit of laugher, holding your sides, “t-that look on your face! Haha!” He watched for a moment as you laughed, then smiled a bit, “y-yeah, well, enough of that.. Why don’t we go and grab some tea, earl grey, my treat,” he offered, rubbing the back of his neck. You straighten out and nod, “that sounds lovely, thank you kind sir.” As you two walked side by side into town, you both talked about yourselves a bit, getting to know each other, it made you feel slightly guilty for almost having him arrested the first time you met. While you both were drinking tea, you showed him the wax figurine he had made you, “I carry it with me wherever I go, like a good luck charm.” He smiled in delight, “is that so? I didn’t think anything I made could be at all lucky.” He laughs sheepishly like a dork. You nod and place it back in your bag, then pulled out a ceramic figure you had made for him in his likeness, “it’s not as good as yours, but I made it in the event that I would run into you again. I wanted to show you my thanks for the ones you gave me.” He blushed and carefully took the small, fragile figure from you, “I-I don’t know what to say… Thank you…” You giggle and get up, leaning over the table to kiss his cheek, “I had better get going now. Maybe we’ll see each other again. See ya later~” You turn around and leave without another word. He touched his cheek and was by this point bright red, he begun to gush over you, it seemed he had fallen head over heels over you now, “wow…”


End file.
